Pikminasia
by Thepikminmaster
Summary: A new fanfic from the desk of Nichoals Ure about the future of the Pikmin Planet. It is serious and funny at the same time, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why today…" trailed off Keith.

"Look, if you don't hurry, all the good jobs will be gone," said Lawrence, irritated.

"It's very annoying isn't it," said Keith, daydreaming.

"What is? I'm actually excited about this! We get a job helping the pikmin community!!" said Lawrence, picking up his keys.

"There isn't much of a choice though is there,"

"What do you mean? There are loads of choices!!"

"But our industry is already chosen as we're born!"

"Not necessarily. Some pikmin can be cross exchanged with other industries. I know this one guy, who has a friend, who had a friend, whose brother's friend's wife's father was a Y but got to work in Indigo!"

"But what about our qualifications?"

"We've worked our whole life! Isn't that a qualification?"

"EVERY pikmin works their whole life, so it's not really classed as a qualification,"

"Some learn instead of work,"

"Yeah, well they're nerds,"

"Hurry up!! All the good jobs will be gone!!"

"I-d-o-n-'-t-w-a-n-t-t-o-ooaaAAHH!!" shouted Keith, being dragged by Lawrence out the door and thrown into the passenger seat of Lawrence's buggy.

"You didn't need to kidnap me," said Keith, in a huffy.

"It's not kidnapping, it's called "hurrying"," replied Lawrence, annoyed. They began to drive down the road. Several buggies flew past Lawrence and Keith.

"Sure is busy today," said Lawrence, trying to get a conversation going.

"Course it is. They're all like us. They've just graduated……"

He paused.

"I wonder who controls building…buildings and stuff?" asked Keith, changing the subject.

"It's CERL isn't it?... Actually, I think it's whatever industry is situated in the sector. Like the Wingers make buildings in Y Sector and Indigo in P Sector… and I think the Miners in W Sector," explained Lawrence. Very soon, a sign appeared in front of them saying "Job Centre ". The drove towards a large building with a dome upon it and four big letters: C E R L. As they drove closer, they could see that smaller writing was underneath the large letters.

"What's that writing say?" asked Keith, pointing to the aforementioned smaller writing.

"Let's see…crim-son-en-vie-roe-men-tal-ree-surch-labz," said Lawrence, squinting. They parked in front of the front doors and walked slowly into the building. A long queue greeted them with long walls and paintings upon them. A fountain behind the front desk sprayed water up to the height of the ceiling. A large circular Logo sat above the front desk:

.com/albums/w42/TURNER_

"Well," began Lawrence, "let's join the line."

"May god have mercy on us all!!" spoke Perc.

"You always say that! I heard that even when you spilt water on your worst rug you said…"

"May god have mercy on us all!!" spoke Perc again.

"What!!" shouted Jason.

"Sheargrubs! They're coming from the south and heading for us!!" said Perc.

"Sheargrubs, (He said, in a tone that meant his anger was about as high as a volcano.) that's just-Sheargrubs! Man! Why must you freak out about sheargrubs! The security defences always kill them before they even make a scratch on the wall! I can't believe you're scared about-"

Jason stopped speaking. He could hear whistling, and before he could realise what it was, it hit him literally before it did metaphorically. Debris was catapulted into the air and Perc gave a short yelp.

"Perc! Are you alright!" shouted Jason, on the floor by the explosion's tremors.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't feel my leg," said Perc.

"Why where is OH MY GOD!" cried out Jason. Perc looked down.

"Where'd it go?" he cried out in surprise.

"Oh my, I better get you to the ward!"

"What's going on!!" shouted the Sergeant.

"Sergeant! We're under attack!!" shouted Jason over a second explosion.

"I can see-"the Sergeant shouted before the next attack threw him over the edge. At least his croaky and loud voice would no longer harass Perc or Jason again.

"Well, I better carry you to the ward," said Jason, "but why isn't the security system working!"

"They must have hit its power lines," suggested Perc.

"Damn! I knew I forgot something!" shouted Jason out loud, slapping his head.

"What!?" shouted Perc over the last hit's bang.

"I forgot to mention in our last meeting to move the back-up switch from the wards to the turrets!" said Jason, slapping his head repeatedly.

"Can we just get to the ward!" shouted Perc. Jason agreed and slowly made his way with Perc in his arms. Being purple, Jason was really slow going down the stairs in the turret. The turrets were made from solid crunched stone mixed with water. Actually, the whole of the city walls were made from this substance that they called "Concrete"(Pronounced kon-kre-tai). Inside, however, was a whole system of weapons developed by the Indigo Military and Security Company, also known as Indigo. All purple pikmin were trained to take part in this company unless they had a disability, in which case, if no other job was suitable, they were cared for in the ward. Which was where they were headed. As they entered, everyone was rushing about.

"What's going on?!" shouted one pikmin above the rest.

"We're under attack! The sheargrubs have upgraded! The security system is down and Perc has lost his leg!" shouted Jason.

"You mean legs!" shouted back the pikmin.

"No. Leg," replied Jason. The pikmin shook his head and flicked on the security system backup power. There was a long humming sound, and the bangs and shots stopped. Everyone stopped and listened… then sighed with relief. Before a very large explosion shook them off their feet. Jason struggled back up and put Perc on an empty bed.

"Look after him," he said sternly to a nurse nearby.

"OK EVERYONE!!" shouted the pikmin before, and everyone stopped their rushing, "grab your weapons and head for the turrets! And someone sound the centre movement alarm!" Jason obeyed and raced for the alarm button that nearly everyone was after. He fell over and missed it.

"Damn my hand-eye coordination!" he cursed to himself.

"Can't decide? Lab cleaner? Or maybe a test subject? I heard they get a good pay," droned Lawrence as he thought.

"Come on, hurry up!" shouted people further down the queue.

"IT'S HARD OKAY!!" shouted Lawrence. Keith sighed. But, before Lawrence could choose, a red light began to flash and an alarm started.

"Oh no! Not the evacuation alarm! I was just about to choose!" shouted Lawrence.

"Okay everyone," said the receptionist, "let's get going," Lawrence sighed shortly in a huff and slowly walked away. Keith followed beside him. As they got in, Keith started a conversation.

"What was the origin of the alarm?" he asked.

"Don't you remember your history? It was this guy who got so fed up of having to get messengers to tell everyone to evacuate, so he created the alarm in every city. What was his name…" explained Lawrence.

"It was…something…with a P…or a K," said Keith, thinking. He yawned.

"I wonder what's happening outside the walls anyway," thought aloud Lawrence, "must be serious,"

"Of course, why would they sound the alarm," said Keith, leaning back in the buggy.

"I just wish I could have chosen my job before it sounded," said Lawrence, annoyed again.

"I'm happy it sounded," said Keith, "they can't make me have a job when I'm not ready!"

"You are so," said Lawrence.

"Are not," replied Keith.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are-you missed the turning,"

"Damn!"

NEXT TIME:

- Sheargrubs? How they are attacking. Read Indigo's notes!

- What is basic plot? We're finding out!

- Crossover? Could be likely…

Begin your ratings!!


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME:

We were introduced to Keith, Lawrence, Jason, Perc and some other minor guys. We were shown the new world of pikmin, but what is the main plot? Stayed tuned to find out!

Chapter 2

"They say that these buggies can get jumbo jet upgrades," said Keith.

"I see… but what's the point when you can't go three mins flying without having to slow down because of another "accident"," replied Lawrence, making the speech marks with his fingers.

"I heard you can't call them accidents because it implies that no one is responsible for it," said Keith.

"Anyway, I heard Mabel down the road is seeing someone," said Keith.

"Oh really! Who?" asked Lawrence, turning left.

"Well, I heard it was Dan, or Terri, or maybe Geraldine," replied Keith.

"Isn't Dan living with Joseph?" asked Lawrence.

"Yeah he was, but he lost his job and so Joseph left him and went with Will."

"But Will was Dan's old partner wasn't it?"

"Yeah, so Dan's ticked off. But then Will told him that he was cheating on Joseph with Katy."

"How do you know?"

"Dan told Clara, who we both know was his sister, who told Fredrick, who of course blabbed it to Kerry, who I might add is now with Geraldine, and Kerry told me yesterday."

"You said Geraldine might be with Mabel?"

"He could be cheating, you know his type."  
"I know everyone's type. Well we're here!" And they were. They had parked outside the centre building of the G Sector.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I think the G Sector controls building," said Lawrence, recalling their conversation they had when they left their house. They got out and Lawrence locked the doors. But as he did, Keith jumped.

"Look! G-AE-MING-STORE!!" he said in a voice that you would only normally hear from a female fanatic.

"We were supposed to start our new job today, sow e no longer get a student allowance. We can't just spend our savings unwisely!" said Lawrence. But Keith was already running into it. Lawrence sighed and followed.

Jason pulled the 'weapons room' door open. Inside was an arsenal of dangerous (and just plain wicked) guns.

"let's see…AK-47, AK-48, AK-49, AK-50, ooh! The new AK-51! I'll take it." Jason picked up the giant bomb-rock launcher. He placed three inside it and rushed outside, remembering to close and lock the door behind him. He ran up the turret and to the top of the wall. There, he began to launch bomb-rocks at the oncoming sheargrubs.

The Indigo's Notes:

Sheargrubs:

Sheargrubs, evolved by creating large pieces of machinery, like all species in Pikminasia. They created large cockpits with large legs, based on the design of the Raging Long Legs'. They are bipedal pieces of machinery, and they have guns built inside the cockpit that can extend out when willed by the sheargrub inside. However, the sheargrubs made one, incomprehensible, mistake. They could retract the cockpit so it completely covered the sheargrub, or protract to show half its body, but the guns would only be able to extend out when the cockpit had protracted. This was a flaw, but made it harder to attack the creatures when we were under attack ourselves. We had to attack when they were firing, making us more prone to deaths. That's why the security system was built, to overcome this problem.

EDIT: The sheargrubs have upgraded their weapons to attack from a farther range that the security system can detect. They have also figured out how they work. Thank goodness for the backup power lines under ground!

The sheargrubs were falling, but it was pretty hard when they were a long way out of range with most weapons. Jason could only just hit the sheargrubs.

"Man, they sure are hard to kill today!" he shouted, over the gunfire to a nearby soldier. They nodded, but backed away a few paces.

"Okay, how much have we spent?" asked Lawrence.

"About a hundred pellets," replied Keith, not caring about it much.

"A hundred pellets!! That could have bought us…something cool," said Lawrence, trying to think of a good argument. As they walked across the street back to their buggy, a large wind picked up. A large cloud of dust flew down the roads and into the faces of all the pikmin.

"What's up with the wind?" called out Keith, but Lawrence couldn't hear him as a noise began to emerge out of the wind. But it wasn't the normal windy 'woosh' it was more like a 'frsh'. Keith than began calling out louder and louder, but as he did, so did the noise. And then everyone began to look up. The dust wasn't dust, but more like a foamy, fiery, airy type of dust. And when a horn sounded, everyone knew that maybe they had to get out the way. The clock tower on top of the G Centre was hit and sliced through like cheese by the wing of something. The hands fell and the tower collapsed onto the centre below. As the wind grew stronger, and the wing sliced down more of the G Centre, everyone could see that the dust was coming out of three pipes on a ship. The ship had three jets on the bottom and the pipes were all next to the three wings of the ship. The ship curved into an egg-like shape, except for a small glass bulge near the top. The tip of the ship had a flashing red nose and a very bashed about aerial. A satellite dish was near the bulge and as the ship reached the ground, three more legs poked their way out of the mainframe and settled on the ground. The wind began to calm down and the foamy, fiery and airy type dust was no longer being expelled from the pipes. All the pikmin were staring at it with bewilderment and anger for destroying the G Centre. Then, suddenly, the glass bulge opened up, and out jumped a small…thing. Everyone began to stare at the little thing instead of the ship. The small thing looked around, and then out of his head poked a pole with a flashing light on top: Orange.

"Greetings! I am Olimar!!" shouted the thing. Everyone gasped. But then one yelled out.

"No you're not!! The Great Olimar isn't as destructive as you, you've destroyed the G Centre!!" he yelled. Everyone began to agree and started crowding round, shouting and chanting in anger.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" asked the supposed Olimar.

"He doesn't know what he's doing! He's drunk!" shouted one pikmin. They agreed and began to shout and chant even angrier than before. The supposedly Olimar scrunched himself in a ball and covered his head, but it wasn't enough to stop the crowd from picking him up and carrying him away. Keith and Lawrence watched in amazement.

"Well, wasn't expecting that," said Lawrence.

"I'm going to get some noodles," said Keith.

NEXT TIME:

- What is the fate of the supposedly Olimar? Find out next time!

- The point of Keith, Lawrence and Jason is revealed!

- A familiar face? Could be likely…


	3. Chapter 3

LAST TIME:

A supposedly Olimar has destroyed the G Centre in his ship, the city has evacuated into the centre, and Jason went back to fighting sheargrubs. What will come next is what happens after the events, that took place before the events, that are now about to be told. Will the attack end? Will Jason finish?

Jason was finished. The attack had ended. And now the gruelling job of reporting the sergeant's death. Well, there was.

"Okay, I think I've recovered. Now my minions-" began the sergeant, but Jason got him before his wickedness was bestowed onto the world. Luckily, Jason used his sniper rifle. None was the wiser…

"What happened to that guy's ship?" asked Keith to Lawrence as they flew in their buggy back home. Since they were no longer under attack, home was the next place to go.

"I think they repossessed it or something…I wonder what will happen to him?" asked Lawrence in return.

"Who knows…" replied Keith as they pulled up to their home, where a grumpy min was standing outside, tapping his foot.

"Uh-oh," moaned Lawrence.

"Did you remember to pay the rent? Again?" asked Keith, hopefully. Lawrence banged his head against the steering wheel.

"Well, it was either this, exchanging to Indigo or five years imprisonment," explained Lawrence. It had been five hours after the incident with the landlord. After numerous monthly rent costs were left unpaid, he had to take legal action. And so they were given the three choices: working in Indigo, five years imprisonment or community service. They obviously chose community service. But what Keith hated was that he and Lawrence were given the job to help the supposedly Olimar fix the G Centre.

"It was your mess…" he muttered under his breath. They began by picking up the pieces and started to fit them together. The supposedly Olimar tried to make conversation.

"My real name is Olimar! I have a birth certificate and everything!" said the supposedly Olimar.

"It's not that we don't believe your name, it's just that you deface our lord and holy preacher by destroying the G Centre under his name," explained Lawrence. Keith muttered a bit more.

"I see," said the disgraceful Olimar, "you know, I had great grandfather named Olimar. That could be the one known as your "lord" or "holy preacher"."

"He's our holy preacher because he taught to survive. Three times he visited us, and each time, he taught us more. I don't suppose you remember the legend, do you?" Lawrence asked Keith.

"What, you mean the lost ship? Yeah, course I have," replied Keith.

"That's actually why I'm here!" exclaimed the disgraceful descendant of Olimar.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Lawrence, intrigued.

"Well, my great grandfather lost his ship here, and I'm here to find it and retrieve it. It shouldn't be too hard right?" asked Olimar.

"Well, that depends. I mean, many have searched for the ship and have mysteriously disappeared, died or just plain failed," said Lawrence.

"But I don't really have a choice now. They've repossessed my ship and sent it to some kind of sie-un re-surf face of techno and galaxy sie-uns. The ship is my only ticket home," said Olimar.

"So, why should we care," said Keith.

"Haven't you always complained about not being able to see the outside of these walls?" asked Lawrence, annoyed with his mood.

"Well yeah, but I'm not helping him" said Keith.

"Why not?" asked Lawrence.

"Because, it's like we're babysitting him. It's just embarrassing is all…" replied.

"I don't think that's a good enough excuse. We're helping him," said Lawrence.

"Wha!" said Keith.

"Huh!" said Olimar.

"I mean, I did want to start my new job, but with this, we get to go on an adventure! And adventure Keith!" Lawrence yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, great," replied Keith sarcastically.

"Look, do you want to build this centre, or go outside the walls (what you've always wanted) and go on an adventure! It's like a dream come true…" trailed off Lawrence, wandering off into his dreams. Keith sighed, and Olimar gave a small jump in happiness. "OI! You three!! Get back to work!" shouted a min behind them. They went back to work.

"Okay, we'll do it tonight. Meet me here at 12 sharp!" said Lawrence, whispering low.

NEXT TIME:

- Plans are made for the escape!

- Secret plans separate from those are revealed…

- Time travelling? Could be likely…


	4. Chapter 4

LAST TIME:

The supposedly Olimar is now just Olimar, and Keith and Lawrence have a job. They are breaking out, and a new adventure shall start!

Chapter 4

Jason was walking down the main corridor after he had finished saying his goodbyes. The day was over. And he needed sleep. He had checked on Perc earlier on, but the old guy was asleep. And fifteen minutes of him repeating "electric flavoured banana bank", was not how he had imagined his night to be. It was actually him repeating "hamster jam". But as Jason walked down the corridor, he heard some intriguing news from a nearby, half opened door. He leaned in closer on the door to hear them.

"…so how should we do it?" asked one min.

"Well first, we send a couple of min into the main labs, and capture the best sciencmins from CERL. Then , we confront the whole centre with a full on artillery. Once most of them have surrendered, we destroy the centre. But whilst this is happening, we are attacking the main GAS centre. We confront Air Force 1 Main Leader, and try to arrange a bondage and alliance. Then, with them on our side, we carry the sciencmins to our main base in the D-Zurt. Afterwards, we just wipe out the community, saving all those that will provide any service to us. It's foolproof," explained another min.

"Are you sure?" asked the first min.

"Well, it will be once our last bug is gone," said the second.

"What is this bug?"

"Well, three of our soldiers overheard these plans a while back. One was killed in a battle with some bulborbs off the East Wall. A second was killed by an (he coughed) accident with one of our shots. The third has had a unfortunate accident, so we will be able to get rid of him without raising suspicion." He chuckled. Then they both chuckled. The chuckles turned into laughter and the laughter turned into evil plan laughs.

"Anyway," began the second, beginning to stop laughing, "I'd better go get rid of that last 'bug'." Jason heard footsteps, moving towards the door, and so began walking quickly out he entrance, not turning back. But as he did, he worried about who that little bug was…

Keith and Lawrence were drawing up plans. Lawrence had got a few maps from the public library and was now showing Keith his idea. They were in a small cell that they were restricted to for the duration of their community work. All open spaces had bars in them and there was only a bed and one toilet.

"Right, well we travel into this ventilation shaft - like in all the movies – and get into the storage room. We then put on purple skin tight suits and go to the cellar and find our way to the outside door. It will have a lot of security devices, so we have to get someone to come with us. But luckily, this shan't be so hard since a lot of the P Pikmin will do anything for food…or so I've heard," explained Lawrence.

"You know what, I've just noticed, you're not yourself," said Keith, changing the subject since he had wasn't listening to Lawrence.

"What do you mean?" asked Lawrence.

"You wanted a job and do work, not break out of the Pikmin Community. What happened?" asked Keith. Lawrence sighed.

"I have to tell you something," said Lawrence, "I have never been myself." He leaned back against the bars of the cell.

"All my life, I've acted smart and nerdy, but I've rally hated this place. It's just too perfect! I noticed it years ago when working. I was thinking why no one was making mistakes, and that everyone seemed the same. Then I realized that we were all the same. We did the same things and no one was bad at working and no one was poor. Everyone had the same life; working all the time. I felt…just…normal! I didn't want to be normal! So I told my supervisor, but he told me that it was just a phase. So I covered it up. But this phase never went. I just kept covering it up, until I knew it wouldn't bug me anymore. But that time never came. So yesterday, gave me the chance to fulfil this phase. I can be different! I can do something, no one else has done! This is my chance to become famous and have a life no longer in routine! I shall no longer be a pikmin…I shall be LAWRENCE!!!"

Keith raised an eyebrow, as Lawrence was standing on the bed, in a pose you would see supermin, when flying. Lawrence realized what he was doing and quickly got down and went back to work. Keith smiled, and tried to help him. Which wasn't easy.

The next morning was the day their plan would begin. But Jason's day didn't start out right at all. As he entered, he went to see Perc. But when he arrived at the ward, he was gone. He asked a nurse about him.

"Perc? Oh, Perc! He passed away I'm afraid," said the nurse. Jason's mind shattered.

"W-w-w-what!" he exclaimed.

"He died by poisoning. In fact, we have no idea how it got there. It just appeared overnight. But we do know it happened somewhere around…actually, just a few minutes after you left," the nurse told him. Jason's mind shattered again. Then he went into a flashback. The conversation last night. His mind was twirling. He passed out and fell to the floor.

"Are you alright! Jodie! Jodie! Get the jelly! And some wet towels!! And a corndog!" the nurse shouted.

NEXT TIME:

- Plans go under way!

- Lives entangled? There sure will be some!

- Attacking potatoes? Could be likely…


	5. Chapter 5

LAST TIME:

Keith and Lawrence have made plans, Lawrence revealed his true self and Perc is no longer with us. But will the plan go ahead? Will Jason get revenge? Let's find out!

Chapter 5

"I've forgotten. How did we get from the G Centre, all the way to the North Wall in five minutes?" Keith asked Lawrence, who was now unscrewing the vent cover.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you! You should pay more attention to your surroundings," replied Lawrence.

"I still can't believe how high you threw that duck!" exclaimed Olimar.

"Okay, we're in!" yelled Lawrence, who has unscrewed the lid fully off.

"We're supposed to go in there!" said Olimar, shock and fear in his voice.

"What's the matter? Scared…" asked Keith, mockingly.

"Yes actually! I'm afraid of the dark!" replied Olimar.

"But then how did you make it through space? Isn't that dar-"

"Can we hurry up please!" said Lawrence. Keith jumped in and crawled into the dark silver vents. Lawrence followed.

"You know, I think I'm fine doing community work," said Olimar. Lawrence sighed angrily and pulled Olimar in. He cried out as he did. Lawrence then began to drag him through the vents.

Jason had made a bread cross out of bread sticks for Perc. He had placed them in the P sector public garden.

"Goodbye, my annoying and Olimar praising friend," he said, and saluted. He glanced at his watch.

"I'd better stay a bit longer. The late guards have a break at lunch," he said.

"Right, now according to the map, we should be right above the weapons closet…where's Olimar?" said Lawrence, glancing round.

"He's still smelling the vent ending that hits lab 7," said Keith.

"Hey guys! That smelt just like roasted pikpik carrots!" said Olimar, returning. Keith and Lawrence gave a fleeting look to each other. Lawrence, then began unscrewing the vent beneath him.

"What's going on over there?" asked Keith, hearing voices behind him. He turned round and looked through a vent into another room. Two min were speaking to each other.

"I've been waiting for you. You ready?"

"I sure am…"

"Oh my…" cried out Keith, but he began to stare at them.

"What's going on?" asked Olimar. He looked through the vent.

"Wow. What on earth…what are they doing?" said Olimar.

"What are you two watching?" asked Lawrence, finished unscrewing the lid.

"Have you seen what them two are doing to each other?!" said Keith. Lawrence sighed in anger and threw his screwdriver down.

"Will you be serious!! Now is not the time to watch two min playing 'Connect4'!!" he shouted.

"But that one is totally whopping the other!!" exclaimed Olimar.

"Will you get over here and get in this closet!!" shouted Lawrence. Olimar scurried, not wanting to be shouted at again. Keith slowly crawled toward it, trying to pull his eyes away. Lawrence pulled him in after ten seconds, and jumped in himself. As he fell in to the room, he was greeted by a giant logo on the door in front of him.

.com/albums/w42/TURNER_

The room was kind of small. There were two ground level shelves with large guns on one side while the other side was just covered in guns hanging up. At the far end, there was a window.

"Ok, now let's get one of these weapons. We can then threaten anyone who finds out our plans," said Lawrence.

"Alright! This is my kind of job!!" said Keith excitedly and picked up the biggest weapon he could find. Lawrence just took a pistol.

"You know, we are trying to be inconspicuous," said Lawrence. Keith glanced at his weapon.

"I'm sure they carry weapons like this all the time," he said.

"Put it back," said Lawrence.

"Fine…" replied Keith.

"Hey guys! I found these purple skin suits! Do you think we can use them to blend in?" said Olimar, holding a suit, entirely in purple.

"Okay guys, put them on," said Lawrence.

It was late after lunch. Jason had come back at last. The guards were nowhere to be seen. He was safe…for the moment. He began walking down the corridor. He dismissed the three very thin P pikmin in the doorway of the weapons closet and entered, picking up the AK-51. As he went back out and went up the corridor, passing several min with the same gun, he heard someone saying 'See! They all carry them!' from the direction of the three skinny min.

QUITE SOME HIDING AND HOURS AFTER

Jason was leaving late. He went on down the main corridor towards the main entrance.

"Hey! Jason! Check that the wall doors are locked fully!!" shouted one of his commanding officers. Jason sighed. He took a left and carried on through a heavily locked door. He then put in a password into a device next to a door. The door opened, and he saw three skinny min trying to open the wall door.

"What the Outer Sky!!" he shouted. The min turned around.

"Uh, oh," said Keith.

"What's going on here!" shouted Jason. Lawrence shrugged. He pulled out his pistol.

"Hands up," he said. Keith copied and Olimar waited behind them.

"What's this!" shouted Jason.

"Okay, you've seen too much. Now either leave and never speak of us, or die," said Lawrence. Keith agreed. Then turned his head to him as he actually realised what it meant.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Jason. The door behind him had shut.

"We're getting out of the city to find my spaceship!" said Olimar.

"Olimar!" said Lawrence in a 'shut-up-and-stop-talking' kind of tone of voice.

"What!! I mean, why!! I mean, how!!" asked Jason, stuttering.

"Well, now you really know too much. I think that qualifies for execution," said Lawrence. Keith nodded along.

"What!! This is madness!!" yelled Jason.

"Madness?" asked Lawrence, looking back at Olimar and Keith. Keith nodded to him.

"THIS IS-"

"WAIT!!" shouted Olimar. They looked at him.

"Can't we just take him with us? Like, maybe as a hostage?" he asked in worried voice. Keith and Lawrence glanced at each other. They huddled. Jason watched them, with a confused emotion, fixed on his face. They broke after a few minutes.

"Okay," said Lawrence, "we shall give you a choice: one, we can kill you, or two, come with us and protect us from the evil creatures of the outside."

"That's not really a choice," replied Jason.

"So you agree! Great! Let's go!" he said, and ripped of the last of the chains on the door. He then pushed it open.

They were met with the bright light of the outside and the green of the forest in front. They heard the sounds of creatures howling and roaring. They gasped, and their lungs were filled with the fresh air of the outside. Olimar coughed. He had swallowed a bug somehow.

"We're free?" asked Olimar.

"We're free!" said Keith.

"WE'RE FREE!!!" shouted Lawrence.

"We're doomed," said Jason. But no one took notice.

"Now get moving um…what's your name?" asked Keith.

"Jason. And don't tell me what to do!" he said. He led the way into the forest.

"So, which way do we go?" asked Keith. But as they left, they forgot to shut the door. Two flint beetles scuttled in. They pulled out some screwdrivers and jumped to a panel inside. One pulled it open, and once inside, it ripped the wires. It fiddled with it, and the next door opened. They scuttled on in. The defences were down.

NEXT TIME:

- The outside!! And their first adventure!

- Jason pulls out his notebook and tells us about the creatures they meet.

- A Waterwraith! Could be likely…


End file.
